All Circumstances Against It
by QueenAnneMagic
Summary: Padfoot wants to know why Moony won't agree to  date officialy - the room of requirements gives him the answers. Rated T for safety. Remus/Sirius slash.


_**A/N:**** I am not overly fond of Remus/Sirius ships and this fanfic shows one of the many reasons why not. Don't worry, all this ship's lovers, there is nothing against either Moony or Pads in this story - only why it wouldn't work out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world they are in.**_

* * *

><p>"We must, we can't keep it a secret any longer. I can't, that's for sure!" Sirius stood in the middle of the room of requirements facing Remus Lupin, who looked tired but content.<p>

"But we can't" Remus retorted.

"Why? Why not?" Sirius was getting really agitated as Lupin rolled his eyes. "I mean, it's about time..."

"But we can't, you know that."

"Are you… are you afraid people will know?"Sirius asked hesitantly, almost sheepishly and knew he had said something utterly stupid when his lover for the past months raised his eyebrow in an expression he liked to call Remus's 'Siriusly?' expression.

"I'm a gay werewolf! I'm afraid people will find out the latter. But it only makes me not care in the least if people knew of my sexual attractions…"

"I still don't get it, then, why can't we just get it out and be done with it?" Sirius asked.

"You just won't let it into your head, will you?" Remus too was getting slightly annoyed. "And considering the amount of space there is in your big head that's a pity."

Sirius was not in the mood for Remusy sarcasm.

"What can happen? If we tell everyone we're dating… we'll only be happier!" Sirius, though, did not sound too sure of himself.

"Because everything will… it won't be… oh, I wish there was some way to explain this…"

At that moment, an object appeared at the other end of the room of requirements. It looked a lot like a pensive but it hung on the wall, the cool liquid inside it swishing and swirling around silently, not spilling.

The room of requirements did it once again.

Remus and Sirius went closer, gripping each others hand, and then, with determination clear on his face, Sirius reached out and touched the liquid, transferring both of them into it immediately.

* * *

><p>Remus and Sirius landed in the middle of their own dorm, looking at an identical pair, holding hands just as they were, standing in front of James and Peter. A shiver run down their backs, it felt so weird, their hands let go instinctively.<p>

The other pair Sirius looked exited, the Remus nervous.

James was looking at them curiously, as if he was seeing them another way. In fact, he hadn't seen them holding hands since Sirius reassured Remus that they will stay his friends even though he was a werewolf, five years previously.

Peter just looked oblivious.

"Prongs, Wormtail," Sirius started," there is something you need to know" he took a big breath. "Me and Moony…"

"Moony and I." Remus corrected without thinking.

"Well, we're… we're going out."

There was a brief silence.

"Going out as in… going out?" James asked, unsure.

They nodded, dreading the reaction.

"Well then, congratulations my friends" he exclaimed as heartily as he could manage.

The pair sighed with relief.

"So you're gay?" Peter asked.

Both James and Sirius snorted and Remus planted his forehead in his palm, shaking his head slightly.

Everything seemed to be as normal as could be.

The scene changed suddenly in front of the real Sirius and Remus's eyes.

They were in the corridors of Hogwarts. It seems the rumors spread quickly. People were talking and whispering about the same thing; Sirius and Remus.

All the voices were hushed and exited. Two girls, who Sirius recognized vaguely as ex girlfriends of his, broke into frantic tears at hearing it. A couple of voices seemed to not believe it, saying it was another one of the marauders' practical jokes.

For some reason, no one could quite comprehend this.

Again everything changed, this time more quickly.

The marauders sitting in the great hall for dinner, the other Remus and Sirius looking at each other lovingly and James looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

Now they were in class and Lupin failed to answer a question asked by professor Flitwick because he and Sirius spent the class sending long notes to each other.

Now the dorm again, and Peter doing the very childish act of putting two fingers in his mouth and pretending to throw up as the couple kiss goodnight.

Sirius can see that even though the couple is deeply in love, they are not contempt.

The scene changes again and James and Sirius are talking on the Quidditch pitch, sitting at the stands, their brooms set besides them.

"Everything has become so weird since, well, since you and Remus are dating." James confessed.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, even though it was quite clear from his face that he knew exactly what he meant.

"Everything's changing. Remus is failing classes, you're turning gentler…" James answered, almost apologetically.

"Gentler?"

"Well, yea, I mean, your temper isn't as it used to be."

"And is that a bad thing?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't say it was bad… just different." He rubbed his eyes from under his glasses and then straightened them. "Arghh, how can I say this?"

"You think Moony and I should break up."Sirius stated, as if he had been waiting to say this line for a long time.

James looks surprised. " No. Maybe. I don't know. I don't know Pads. I honestly don't know." He surprise surpassed into tiredness. " Listen, Padfoot, don't you see?" the dog animagus looked at him confused. James said:

"The Marauders. We're falling apart."

* * *

><p>Sirius and Remus fell back into the room of requirements. They looked at each other, and with the silent agreement never to mention the subject again, they left the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review and leave your opinion - thank you!<em>**


End file.
